Adopted Taisho Prodigy
by j-LO.lemon
Summary: I OWN NOTHING Kagome is adopted by Sesshomaru in her time. She goes to her cousin's school. PLEASE READ IM TIERD OF TYPING... PAIRING UNKNOWN YOU VOTE
1. Chapter 1

**hey people im doing a inuyasha and prince of tennis crossover**

**im still watching prince of tennis right now infact im on episode...**

**uhhhhhhhh wait let me get back to you im a sec**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**im on episode 172 right now 1st season **

**well on with the story**

In the entranxe of Seishun Academy you could see a boy with dark blue saphire eyes, and raven silk black hair with a blue tint that went down to his knees tied into a tight you look close enough you can see the light but thin silver streaks within the twists. Foot steps as quiet as the breeze. His face held no emotion what so ever. Walking past all the students you could hear them stop the whispering and gossiping just to look at the handsom young man. Taisho Higurashi Kage, heir and adopted sibling of Sesshomaru Taisho. What everybody doesn' t know ... is that this boy is more than human and well you can wait...

Kagome's Pov

I walked to the main office for my scedule. I walked to the women closests to the door and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, but may I be able to get my scedule here please." I said with a small smile.

The lady looked up with a slight blush from her work "Uhh ohh yes of course you must be the new student that came in late due to a business trip am I right?" she asked handing me my scedule

"Yes I was to go with my brother to compromise a deal with another company i was to attened due to me needing to learn of my future role," I grabed my scedule, "thank you very much miss but I must get to class I'm afraid or I might be late."

"Very well heres a map of the school and you could join several clubs as well so here is a list but it looks like you have a guitar and a tennis bag with you." she said with a smile.

"Yes I learned music from my father and I started playing tennis when I was young after he died." I replied.

"Oh... I'm sorry.." "No worries i will be fine I lived long enough to know my father is in a better place you don't need to worry.. well i should be off thank you very much" I announced while leaving the office.

in the class still kagomes pov

When I got to the door of the room I read my scedule to see if this was the right room-

1st period English

2nd period Gym

3rd period Break

4th period History

5th period Lunch

6th period Music

7th period Geometry

8th Free Period

_Hmmm interesting... of course Fluffy-sama put me in music speaking of which I need to write a new song... _I thought while knocking on the door.

"Come in." said the teach from inside.

I went inside the class room and walked infront of the class. "Class I would like you to meet our new student Kage Taisho, Kage will you introduce yourself please."

"Hai sensei," I bowed and faced the class with a expressionless face "Watashi no namae wa Taisho Higurashi Kage, I specialize in music, tennis, and business which is one of the reasons I am 2 weeks late into the semester. By the way sensei, there will be times I will be absent due to my responsibilities. Please take care of me."

"Any *hands shoot up* ques..tions..?" asked the teach.

There were several questionsof having any relationships and being single. Some of the students (a/n: girls i mean she is crossdressing as a dude so read the summary if you don't remember.) braged about themselves and ect. all the usual. _I guess this what I get for looking pretty..._

_**But master only one has kept silent be greatful for that my ears are going to be sore by the end of the day**_

_I agree with you and they are my ears too you know.._

_**Of course master, I am well aware of that**_

_Good now go back and sleep..._

_**Night I guess**_

"Okay that's enough, Mr. Taisho you may sit in between Ryoma and Horio, today we are having a quiz *groans were heard* would you like to take the quiz Taisho-san or would you rather do something else."

"I will do the quiz I want to see if the information my cousin gave me was insignificant or not," I said cassually

"Your cousin goes to this school?" teach asked while handing me a quiz.

"Yes he is a 3rd year."

"Very well everybody may begin"

5 minutes later

I finished along with that Ryoma boy. Suprising everybody in the class. When we both sat back down I took out my scetch book and started to draw random stuff. When I was done drawing so was everybody. I looked at what I drew it turned out to be a picture of a dragon wraping around a flaming sword.

"Ehh not bad Taisho-san I thought you only knew tennis, music, and business don't tell me you were lying ." said Ryoma when he was looking over my shoulder.

"I wasn't lying I speacialize in those areas nothing more nothing less.."

"hmm"

"I'm going to get a ponta and meet my cousin at the court, later Ryoma Echizen."

Ryoma's Pov

_How did he know my last name... _i thought ..._oh well... i will figure it out later..._

Whistling I walked to the tennis courts to see Momo-sempai talking with Kage. As I get closer I could hear their conversation.

"No I'm sorry but Inui-sempai isn't here right now do you want me to leave him a message for now 'Gome" said Momo

_Who's 'Gome_

"No thanks I will wait for him here I need to practice myself anyways but for now I will just play my guitar." Kage said while taking out his guitar and putting it into tune and sitting on his case and closing his eyes.

_**Countdown- Leon Thomas iii & Victoria Justice**_

_**Intro**_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_oh oh oh oh, yeah_

_**Verse 1**_

_All my attention baby_

_My extra time_

_There's nothin' I wont give you_

_Girl if you were mine_

_Six million times I'm thinkin' _

_About your face you know I'm crazy for you_

_Let me count the ways_

_Too many girls im chasin'_

_I've had my fun_

_But all the time was wasted_

_Girl you know that your the one_

_**Chorus**_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

I could see people coming around from other clubs to listen to the music coming out of the lungs of the boy before me. People swaying to the music and bobbing there head to the music. I then see Kage stand up and start moving to the sound of his guitar.

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think im gon' last now_

_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_**Verse 2**_

_There's only one in your life_

_I want it to be me_

_Gon' set your heart on fire_

_Burnin' in the forth degree_

Several students cheered, others danced, and if you look close enough you coud see a smirk appear on the singer's face.

_Serenade you, call your name_

_For you to come around_

_9, 10 back around_

_Count the ways I love you now_

_**Chorus**_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

"ehhh he's pretty good"

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

"ahh it Taisho-san"

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

"Of course you practice your music Kage" said Inui... "Neh Inui-sempai you know him?" I asked

_It's a countdown to to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

"He is my cousin, I'm supposed to know him" he replied my eyes widening

_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_**Bridge**_

_Ooooohh Oooooohh_

_10, you're beautiful_

_9, you're amazing_

_8, you're contagious_

_Everytime I look at you_

_6, you're a star_

You could see Kage dance with a music and move along with the admirers of the music.

_5, who you are_

_4, 3 who you wanna be_

_Don't you know that I want you 2_

_You're the one (Yeah)_

_**Chorus**_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

"Nya Inui, your cousin is awesome" Kikamaru-sempai shouted through the crowd.

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_It's a countdown_

"OI, KAGE YOU SAID YOU'D GIVE ME A CALL BEFORE YOU COME TO SCHOOL" Inui said walking towards Kage suprising most of the crowd.

"I thought you ment suprise me by that," Kage replied chuckling and giving him a nuggie when he got close enough "good to see you by the way itoko"

"EHHHHH ITOKO!" more than half the crowd.

"YES PEOPLE WE ARE COUSINS" they both said in unison.

Kagome's pov

"Ne ne Inui.."

"Hai"

"Have you gotten strong enough yet to be a challenge... I still need a real match from you and I want to see how strong you've gotten in tennis." I teased. A vien popping out of his forehead.

"Why don't we settle this on the courts before I tell Taisho-sama that you-"

"Ahh alright you big baby get your idk know what's you're problem just because I could predict what you could do you started playing data tennis in a attempt to know my moves" I replied walking to the courts with my racket and my guitar once it was back in my case.

time skip

"Oi Inui, are you sure you want to lose again after all you haven't beat me once and you started tennis before me-"

"Damara seru and serve already" he said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you serve all the games itoko you might need it..."

"Urasai!"

Behind The Fence 3rd person

"Nya Inui is really stressed that is a first ." said Eigi

"Yeah he usually conceals his emotions. I have to wonder what he and his cousin have against eachother." said Oishi.

"Game Kage, 1-0"

"EHHH HE WON A GAME IN ONLY 3 MINUTES AGAINST INUI-SEMPAI" exclaimed Horio

"Nani?!" 2nd years yelled from a distance.

"Well it is to be expected from them. They have been rivals since they were kids." said Tezuka while walking towards the group, "I should know since Kage and I have been friends since we played a game on the court. He was only a beginer yet he beat me 6-0. I was suprised myself."

"Game Inui, 1-1"

"Good job cuz, you have gotten stronger." said 'Kage' from inside the courts

"I wasn't going to say weak forever. now stop holding back and untie your braid!" exclaimed Inui.

"My hair has nothing to do with this, but if you insist..." Kage untied his braid untwisting it along the way over his shoulder. when his hair was let go you coulld see his hair reach his ankles and flow in the wind. You could see the silver streaks better than before.

"In the Taisho family the length of our hair is the amount of our power no matter how many times we cut it, it goes back to our previos length. People would have thought it to be a curse if they see it personally, that is why we are hidden from most normal humans. As you know cousin when its tied it conceals our power or have you forgotten." said Kage calmly

_What does he mean by hair is their power... _thought everybody minus Inui, Tezuka, and Kage.

"Of course I remember. You told me so yourself after you stopped cutting your hair and when you got the gift after being adopted. You equal Taisho-sama in power from what I saw and this why enjoy playing you, you are a challenge you always were'

"Game Kage 2-1"

"Game Kage 3-1"

"Game Inui 3-2"

"Game Kage 4-2"

"Game Kage 5-2"

"Game and match Kage 6-2"

"I will admit you got stronger for making me use 35% of my strength on a game usually I only use 10% on you. You made me proud Inui-nii-san." said Kage while giving Inui a hug.

"You haven't called me that in over 4 years" replied Inui.

"Hai, gomen Nii-san"

"Ile, it's alright"

"Oi Tezuka you wanna play a game or get some coffee my treat."

"Coffee."

"Very well get your friends were going to my place."

"Yatta~ we get to go to your house nya" said Eigi

"Arigato Taisho-san"

"Alright lets go"

**That is the end of this but plz review I know it is horrible but live with it people this is my 3rd time writing...**

**PLEASE HELP ME**

**ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I'm starting the Prince of Tennis story woohoo I'm kind of happy btw again I'm in a rush so if there are mistakes I'm sorry thank you very much**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a HORSE I'm kidding I wish I had a horse :,(**

Normal Pov

"Fluff-butt I'm home I brought some friends as well so I'm going to use the drawing room!" yelled Kagome running to the drawing room before "fluff-but "could kill her. Not even a second later a man with ankle length silver with black streaks came running down the stairs running after the black haired silver streaked teen. When they were both out of sight you can hear screams of uncle and war cries promising death.

"Promise to never call me by that foolish name again and I will let you go." The unknown man said calmly.

"NEVER! INUI HELP ME! OWWW THAT HURTS LET GO!" Kage yelled across the hall. While this happened the team walked cautiously to the screams. When they got to the scene they say their new friend running around the couches like a mouse running away from a cat.

"Go away I did nothing wrong!" Kage said throwing a pillow with perfect accuracy at "fluff-butt"

"I will stop when you do with that insufferable name"

"Never, oh hey guys what you doing here ahhhhh sorry guys got to run!" running out the door still being chased by the silver haired man.

"What just happened?" asked Oishi hesitantly.

"Sesshomaru!" was yelled throughout the house.

**Gomenasi i tried to post it before but my mom was using the computer**

**btw if i didnt say thins befor i do not own anything what so ever for all my story**

**i am informing my readers that im making a story of inuyasha and hunter x hunter so im asking people for the pairings and should i base it on kurapikas story or gon and killuas story**

**thanks everybody**


End file.
